


Subjugation

by TimmyJaybird



Series: Degradation and Debauchery [2]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU, Teen Titans - All Media Types
Genre: Aftercare, Cock & Ball Torture, Dom/sub, Humiliation, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Praise Kink, Restraints, Sex Toys, Shame kink, Slight Cum Play, voyeurism in a sense
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-07
Updated: 2016-02-07
Packaged: 2018-05-18 21:19:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5943460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TimmyJaybird/pseuds/TimmyJaybird
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One taste of submission had left an addictive taste in Kon's mouth- left him wanting to be nothing more than an object to be studied and used, again. Tim's more than happy to play up his boyfriend's fantasies- and maybe he's just a little <i>too good</i> at tearing Kon apart.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Subjugation

**Author's Note:**

> Talk came up on tumblr about writing a sequel to exposed (with the introduction of Tim's camera), and I ended up with this. I was a little shocked that anyone was even still thinking about Exposed (that fic is like 8 months old now?) but honestly, I was more than happy to write some submissive Kon- and leave the door open for more, in the future.

Kon tugged at his wrists, felt the restraints that were holding them together tugging, tightening not giving. He used only a fraction of his strength- but he was still impressed that Tim had found something that held so well. His wrists were strapped together, pulled up tight over his head, secured to Tim’s headboard. Tim had left the rest of his body unbound, given Kon the freedom to squirm and slide over his expensive, overly-soft sheets.

He was naked- completely, utterly at his boyfriend’s mercy, bared for his eyes to take in every line and curve of muscle. The _thought_ alone of being laid out for Tim’s inspection had him wanting to pant, but he was working hard to keep his breathing in check.

He heard the _click_ of the bedroom lock, and craned his head, lifting it up to peer at Tim as his boyfriend stepped away from his door, walking towards his desk. He hadn’t said a word, since he had bound Kon ten minutes prior- had left him there to walk the Manor and do _lord knows what_ , if Kon was honest.

Probably checking on the whereabouts of the rest of its inhabitants, but Kon couldn’t exactly grasp on any thoughts past _Tim is back_.

That meant they could finally have some fun.

He heard the sound of Tim gathering something up, and looked up to see him turning, his laptop in his arms. He walked over, completely ignored him as he set it up on his nightstand, angling it towards the bed. Kon turned, tried to see past hi slim frame- caught a glimpse of _himself_ , on the screen. Tim adjusted it a bit, before he seemed content with the angle, and walked around the bed. Kon’s eyes followed him, took in the stoic look on his face- those pink lips set in a firm line. His hair was mostly pulled back, as it had been _before_ , his bangs and a few locks falling free around his face.

Kon tried not to think about how Tim’s jeans always looked a size too tight, tried not to wonder how his boyfriend ever squirmed into those things- or how if Tim stretched, his shirt would lift up and show the lower expanse of his belly, a place Kon knew his lips loved to linger on-

“I believe we’re ready to begin.” Tim’s voice was _clinical_ , and the memories of the first time he had used that voice on Kon during their play had Kon’s toes curling. It wasn’t his _Red Robin_ voice, exactly- but it was close, and there was always this heaviness to it that had Kon feeling as if he was pinned down under a thousand pounds of Kryptonite.

Tim glanced at the laptop, before back at Kon. “Typically, this sort of examination would be done in lab- but I feel a rather _unorthodox_ approach may prove eye opening, for our current subject.” Tim paused at the foot of the bed, looking Kon over. “Do you remember me, _Superboy_?”

Kon nodded, slowly. Tim’s lips tugged up into an _almost_ smirk.

“And do you remember what I did to you, last time?”

Kon sucked on his tongue, nodding again. The memories of the sound Tim had stuffed his cock with flooded him, along with the probe pressing against his prostate- and his cock twitched. It was resting against his thigh, still mostly soft- and _god_ it had taken all of Kon’s will power to _not_ think about the last time and start this with the sort of erection that would have him begging within two minutes.

“Good. Subject is at least capable of simple memory, where pleasure is concerned.” Tim pulled himself up onto the bed then, one arm looped loosely around the banister. For a moment he stayed there, unmoving, unspeaking, just _looking_ , and his gaze had Kon nearly falling apart. Those bright eyes roaming every inch of exposed skin, lingering between his thighs- and Kon pressed his thighs together, trying to find a way to cover any of himself, is at all possibly.

It truly wasn’t.

“Subject seems unnerved by my gaze,” Tim offered, for the recording. For the unseen, fantasy audience. “Come now, _Superboy_ , don’t be shy.” The last word came out taunting, and Kon tugged at his restraints in a playful show.

Tim _did_ smirk then. And it was vile, wicked- had Kon’s cock twitching again, blood beginning to flow, as it began to swell.

Tim dropped down then, onto his hands and knees- and Kon craned his neck, watched as he crawled over his legs. It was sinful, the way he moved almost cat-like, the rise of his hips and ass, the feral look in his eyes. He was terrifying and gorgeous, and it was easy to forget that this was his _Tim_ with the dorky little laugh, who had a habit of covering his mouth when he smiled too wide.

In fact, Kon was forgetting _quickly_ , as Tim swung one of his legs over Kon’s hip, spread his thighs and straddled him as he leaned up over his body, one hand firmly on the bed for balance. The other reached up, fingers brushing along his hair, sweeping it back off his forehead.

“You _are_ a lovely specimen,” Tim offered, his nails lightly grazing down Kon’s cheek now. “The things we could learn from you. Perhaps you can show me that you’re worth something this time, _clone boy_.”

Kon shuddered, his hips pushing up- brushing against Tim. Tim’s eyes flashed, before he pushed himself up, sliding back a bit and shuffling so that he straddled only one of Kon’s thighs. “Such an anxious creature,” Tim said, “You proved impatient last time. Perhaps you want redemption?” Kon nodded, sucking on his tongue, fighting the urge to whine. He could hear Tim’s heartbeat- was shocked at how steady it was, how _in control_ of himself Tim was.

It was actually a little terrifying.

Tim kept that smirk, reaching into the pocket of his jeans and sliding out a small camera. He pressed the power button, and the lens slid open, as Tim held it up. Kon stared at it, watched as Tim _clicked_ and there was a tiny shutter sound. Kon tugged at his restraints, felt color rising up in his cheeks.

“Now,” Tim started, “What can I do to get you all riled up again, Superboy?” Kon bit at his lip now, tried to press his thighs closer together- but it was hard, with Tim on one of them. Tim pressed his weight down, shifting gently, forward and back- creating friction and Kon could _feel_ Tim’s cock beginning to swell in his jeans. Could hear his pulse elevating slightly. “Do you like that?” Tim asked, inclining his head and studying the blush on Kon’s cheeks. Kon said nothing, and just as suddenly as Tim had climbed on him, he was climbing off.

“Subject appears to enjoy the prospect of my own arousal,” Tim offered, pausing at his nightstand. He pulled it open, rummaging around, and Kon could see his smirk, out of the corner of his eye. “This could prove… interesting.”

Kon could see what Tim was holding, but he was hopping back up on the bed suddenly, moving between his thighs. He felt whatever Tim was holding falling to the bed- and then suddenly there was a hand, grasping at his cock. Kon gasped, tipped his head back, and Tim gave him a slow, experimental stroke.

“He’s so warm,” Tim breathed- and for a moment his persona was slipping, and that was his _Tim_ with the gentle edge to his voice, that wonder over how warm Kon could be, compared to himself- especially with how cold Tim always ran. But a moment later Tim was squeezing just below the head of his cock, clearing his throat and rubbing his thumb up along the underside of the head. “Perhaps his alien _biology_ allows him to run hot. Interesting.”

Tim stroked back down again, and if Kon wasn’t fully hard before Tim touched him, _he was now_. He kept his head flat on the bed, taking a deep breath, as Tim pulled his hands away.

And then the subtle _pop_ of a cap.

Kon didn’t even get to lift his head before there were suddenly fingers against his hole, two pushing into him without hesitation. He gasped, tipped his head back, bared his neck, and he heard Tim’s heartbeat jump, for a moment.

“You like this, don’t you, _clone boy_?” Tim sneered, crooking his fingers and pushing right against Kon’s prostate. Kon felt a tremble go through him, and spread his thighs wider, trying to rock with Tim’s fingers, to get him to fuck him faster, to keep his finger tips on that sweet spot inside him. Kon couldn’t manage a word, forced himself to swallow, as Tim kept thrusting his fingers.

“Subject is still easily aroused,” he mused, “Perhaps he _enjoys_ his subjugation. Is that it, Superboy? Do you simply _like_ being an object for someone to toy with?”

Kon whined then, pitiful, as he spread his thighs as far as he could, until his hips ached, as Tim stuffed a third finger into his tight body. The stretch was almost uncomfortable, sudden and with so little time spent on relaxing his body- but somehow, the slight discomfort just made Kon _harder_.

Tim was grasping one of Kon’s thighs now with his other hand, squeezing it rthymically as he thrust, twist his fingers and made Kon’s inside nearly ache. He was _brutal_ , and Kon could barely breathe already- his heart hammering up into his head.

And just as quickly as it happened, Tim’s fingers were gone. Kon groaned, a small _no_ leaving his mouth, and he lifted his head to see Tim was holding something in one hand. His vision seemed blurred for a moment, from the feeling of his pulse hammering in his head- but when Kon focused on the toy, he let a shudder run through him.

“Subject has shown repeated excitement to internal stimulation. It seems worth while to test his limits.” The plug was fairly hefty, wider than Tim’s fingers, longer too- and Kon sucked on his tongue, wanted to pleased for it, for Tim to push it into him until he couldn’t think.

Once Tim had it properly slick, he was reaching down, sliding it against Kon’s hole. Kon kept his thighs spread as Tim applied pressure, just enough to make his muscles want to give, before easing back. Teasing a few times, until Kon gave him another wanton whine, and then it was spearing into his body.

Kon’s mouth fell open and he cried out, shaking as Tim pushed it completely into his body. Kon’s body clenched around it, his cock leaking a fresh wave of precum up against his abs, as Tim was reaching back down to the bed-

And then there was the small _click_ of the shutter.

“You get your legs so wide for me,” Tim purred, and he was slipping again- but his voice was still _commanding_ and devilish, losing it’s clinical feel but Kon couldn’t care less. He liked _this_ side of Tim, too.

He liked it a lot more than he’d probably ever said.

Tim licked his lips, was looking at Kon like he wanted to devour him, piece by aching piece. He lifted his camera again, reaching back down and grasping one of Kon’s thighs. “Come now, clone boy,” he whispered- from his chest, a little hoarse, and _that_ was his Red Robin voice, “Let me see that pretty cock of yours.”

Kon tipped his head back, pushing his hips up half in an attempt to get the toy to move inside him, half to obey Tim’s request, to bare everything he had for him. He got a pleased hum, and a few _clicks_ from the camera.

“That’s better,” Tim offered, “Maybe you can learn after all. Maybe you’re not a total failure.” Kon groaned, and the hand on his thigh left, brushed the base of his cock before cupping his balls, giving them a firm squeeze. He gasped, felt his cock twitch, and squeezed his eyes shut. “Let’s see how the subject fairs with a little discomfort. If he finds that as stimulating as his current _position_.”

The pressure grew, as Tim squeezed harder, and Kon gritted his teeth, exhaling forcefully when it eased.

And then were was something constricting around the base of his cock. He trembled, felt the leather being snugly set into lace- before it was secured around the top of his testicles as well, squeezing them to the point that he had to close his eyes for a moment. He exhaled through his nose, felt Tim flick his balls- and sucked in a breath, gasping.

There was a low chuckle. “That got your attention?” Kon forced his eyes open, lifted his head, watched as Tim reached up, dragged his fingers along Kon’s cock, his though feather-light. Teasing. Tim was still wearing that smug smirk, the kind that had Kon’s body clenching up around the toy inside him. “Do you like when I hurt you a little, clone boy?”

Another flick to his balls, and Kon bit at his lip. Tim grasped them, squeezing- and Kon’s mouth flew open, a cry echoing around them. His heart was pounding again, so hard in his head that his pulse was going to leave him with a headache to match the ache in his groin. Tim was watching him intently, and even when Kon screwed his eyes shut as he rhythmically squeezed, he could feel those eyes.

“Look at me, Superboy.” Tim’s voice was form his chest, but Kon kept his eyes shut, mouth open as he panted, each squeeze to his balls causing his body to clecnh around the toy.

And then, in a voice that felt like it broke the air in the room, “ _Look at me!_ ”

Kon’s eyes shot open and he stared up at Tim, who was frowning, eyebrows knitted together in what anyone else would have believed was true disdain. Kon knew, in the back of his head, that it was Tim acting _far too well_.

But in that moment, it was hard to remember that- impossible, even.

Tim tugged, and Kon shuddered, his feet sliding against the sheets, trying to get leverage to twist away from Tim. “Subject still has problems following orders,” Tim said, finally letting go of Kon’s balls and reaching down, fingers pushing against the plug in his body. “I am quite sure that if I reminded him not to reach orgasm yet, he would undoubtedly fail.”

Kon swallowed thickly, felt his cock and balls throbbing, his body screaming for that toy inside him to move, for Tim to fuck him. He tugged at his restraints half-heartedly, wanted to reach down and stroke himself, find a little release. His belly was a _mess_ of precum, and Tim had paid so little attention to his cock so far-

The fingers against the toy suddenly shifted, moving up to stroke the soft skin between his balls and asshole, and Kon shivered, couldn’t reconcile the suddenly tender touch to the agony Tim otherwise had him in.

“You get off on being a failure, don’t you, _Superboy_?” Tim asked, while his other hand reached down, rubbing the button of his jeans. “Do you like knowing you bring nothing but _shame_ to that S you wear? Why, if you were a better specimen, I might consider _fucking_ you myself.” Kon groaned, heat rushing up from his core, spreading out all over him, at the mere prospect of Tim’s cock inside him, of the feeling of Tim’s hips flush to his ass, of Tim filling him and leaving him wet, filthy.

His fingers trailed up, gently along Kon’s balls. “But you’re ot worth that. And you’re far from being _worth_ fucking me.” Tim let out a laugh- the kind of dark chuckle that could have had bones melting, could have instilled nightmares right into the pit of your belly. “Maybe if you weren’t diluted from the source- maybe if you full Kryptonian, I’d ride you. Why, I bet _Superman_ would be a decent _fuck_.” Kon felt his chest going tight, belly dropping over the comparison, felt like Tim was grinding his very spirit beneath his heel. “You’d come the moment you were inside me.” Tim lifted himself higher on his knees, rocked his hips for emphasis. “I bet he could fuck me all night long, make me come again _and again_ without even _thinking_ of his own orgasm.”

The hand on his balls tightened, and Kon shuddered, gave a sharp, brief cry. His eyes stung, the corners growing wet, and Tim twisted- gently, enough that he wasn’t causing real harm, but enough that Kon swore he saw nothing but black, for a moment.

“But you’re not him,” Tim reminded, finally popping open the button of his jeans. “You’re a pitiful attempt at recreating him- and you fell so far from the mark.” Tim tugged his zipper down, and Kon could _smell_ his aroused he was, sweat and salt and excitement, and he forced his head to lift, his neck to hold even as it burned, as Tim rubbed the skin just above the waistband of his underwear. “You’re a failure, and you’ll be _fucked_ as such.”

Tim swung one leg over one of Kon’s thighs, sliding up higher, as he pulled his cock free. He was hard, the head slick and dripping, and Kon licked his lips involuntary- had memorized the taste of Tim’s skin and sweat and pre-cum and _wanted_ it. Tim only smirked, gave himself a stroke. He tipped his head back, what hair was free of his ponytail falling away from his face, as his eyes went half lidded.

“Tell me,” he managed, his hand moving quickly, his hips rocking in a rhythm that Kon wanted against him. “Tell me how badly you want me cock, clone boy.”

Kon’s breath hitched. “Please,” he forced, his voice quivering. “Please, fuck me. I swear I won’t come, just, please- inside me.”

Tim chuckled, the sound turning to a full blown laugh, almost unhinged, as he continued to stroke, his other hand reaching down, grasping Kon’s balls again an squeezing. Kon shuddered, before the hand moved up to his shaft, grasping it and stroking him in time with himself. Kon shivered, thrusting up towards Tim’s hand- the motion jostling the plug inside him, allowing it to press to his prostate tightly.

He cried out, shaking, and Tim lifted his head, watching him.

“Don’t you dare come,” he hissed, twisting his fist around the head of Kon’s cock. His own hips were jerking, and Kon could hear his heart hammering in his chest, hear Tim’s rushed breathing. “Do not fucking _dare_ come until I tell you to, Superboy.”

Kon only shuddered again, breath hiccuping out of him. His belly was so tight, and with his hips rocking and getting the toy to move inside him, with Tim’s hand, with the unyielding pressure in his balls- he was powerless, to Tim, to the pleasure, to all of it- and he couldn’t help, couldn’t stop it as the tears finally broke and rolled down his cheeks as he gave in. His orgasm hit him hard, had him crying out, shouting wordlessly, warm cum splashing his belly, up towards his ribs. His body clenching rhythmically around the plug inside him, so tight, over and over again, drawing out his orgasm.

Tim gasped, but didn’t stop touching him until his cock had nothing more to give. Then he pulled away, reached down- squeezed Kon’s balls so tightly he saw stars, then nothing at all.

“Knew you- you couldn’t even follow that order,” Tim gasped, as Kon quaked beneath him. “Fucking _useless_. What a waste of time. Not even- _ah_ ,” Tim gasped, hips jerking- and he was there, he was , _right there_. “-Not even worth what I’m doing to you.”

Tim barely got the words out before he gasped, and Kon felt him, felt each warm drop of his orgasm all over his belly, the last bit dripping down by his own cock, which lay in the wet stickiness against his belly. Tim was gasping, and Kon heard rustling, and then the _click_ of the camera’s shutter.

“You’re nothing,” Tim spat. “An abomination- not even worth being my _toy_.” Another click of the camera, and Kon wasn’t sure if his eyes were open and his vision was simply _gone_ , or if they were closed. The wetness on his cheeks stayed fresh, however. “You look like the trash you are, clone boy.”

Kon’s breath caught, hiccuped out of him as he sobbed then, let his eyes open. The stung like there was fire cotton behind them, a fresh wave of tears rolling down his cheeks. “It’s true,” he managed, his voice wrecked. “I’m _nothing_. I’m useless, I’m a waste. I can’t do anything right, can’t even make you feel good, can’t-”

His voice broke, and he openly sobbed, letting his head tip back against the bed. His entire body ached with it, the embodiment of all those words, all the failures of his life, all the times he never lived up to what he was created to be-

He barely had time to register Tim moving, before there was a weight making the bed dip next to his body, and then his boyfriend was leaning over him, wrapping his arms against his chest, pressing his face into his neck.

“Kon,” he called, and the voice- it was all Tim, all the affection he always pulled from his belly, when he said Kon’s name. “Kon, babe, come back to me. You’re okay.” Tim reached up, stroked Kon’s hair back off his damp forehead as the meta’s eyes opened again, blinking the tears away. “Baby, you’re okay. We’re done, we’re done.” The hand moved down to his cheek, his thumb stroking softly, as Tim leaned over him, reaching up to work open the restraints around his wrists. The moment they were free Kon’s arms collapsed, the ache in his shoulders taking hold.

Kon swallowed thickly, his mind feeling foggy. Tim shifted, reaching down- and Kon whined as the plug was pulled from his body- left abandoned on the bed, while Tim’s long, nimble fingers worked on the cuff around his balls. The moment it was off Kon exhaled, a relieved sigh, and he felt Tim stroking the inside of one of his thighs.

“Did I hurt you?” he asked, his voice laced with concern, and Kon tried to shake his head, but he couldn’t move. He still felt pinned down, powerless. Tim shifted up slower, stretched out and pulled him into his arms, until Kon was resting against his chest, so Tim could stroke back his hair, rock him gently. “Shhh, I’ve got you. You’re okay.”

Kon swallowed, floundered for words and had none. He tried to focus on the feeling of Tim’s fingers, brushing his hair back, the pulse of Tim’s heartbeat, against his skull.

“You did so good,” Tim soothed, squeezing him gently. “So good, like I knew you would. You’re so perfect. I can’t believe how wonderful you are.” The words filled the gnawing gaps Tim’s earlier words had left, to the point that Kon felt less hallow. “You’re such a good boy. No one could have done better.” Tim leaned down, kissed the top of Kon’s hair, kept him close as Kon’s breathing finally began to calm down. One of Tim’s arms was locked around his chest, and Kon reached up, gently grasping it, holding onto Tim like he was afraid he’d disappear.

“I’m not going anywhere,” Tim promised. “I’m staying right here. Nowhere else I’d ever want to go. Not without you.” Another kiss to the top of his head, and Kon swallowed thickly, felt the fog in his mind subsiding. He sighed, relaxing, chancing tipping his head back to glance up at Tim- caught sight of those pretty eyes, looking at him like he was the Earth and Sun.

“I… think I’m okay,” Kon managed, but Tim didn’t let go. He leaned down, nuzzled against Kon’s hair.

“If you expect me to let go,” Tim whispered, “You’re in for a let down.”

Kon managed a laugh over that. “Not exactly sure that’s a _let down_.” Tim hummed, leaning back more into the pillows and stretching his legs out more. “I’m going to get you dirty if you keep holding onto me.”

“So?” Tim gave him a squeeze. “Pretty sure I own more clothes. We’re not done cuddling.” He rubbed his hand down Kon’s belly, and Kon felt the cum sliding along his skin, shivered over it. Tim managed to find a fairly clean spot, rubbed the muscles along his abdomen there. “You should have stopped me.”

Kon shook his head. Honestly, he hadn’t _wanted_ Tim to stop. Up until the moment his mind had snapped, the agony had been so fucking _sweet_ he could have died, in that moment, from its perfection.

“Didn’t want you to stop,” Kon admitted, “Not until… you did.”

Tim smiled. “I like to think I know your limits too. You’re sure I wasn’t too much?” Kon shook his head, and Tim sighed. “Okay.” He guided Kon up a little higher, so that when he dipped down he could nibble affectionately at his neck, press open mouthed kisses to his pulse. Kon sighed, letting his eyes fall shut- and it was such a difference, in the way Tim touched him now. It was all soft, his fingers so warm against his belly, his mouth soft against his neck.

He sighed again, felt his cock beginning to swell for a second time. He melted back against Tim, who glanced over his shoulder, before letting his fingers trail down, to rub into the short, dark hair at the base of his cock.

“Want me to?” he whispered, and Kon nodded- moaning softly when Tim reached lower, began rubbing along his cock. Kon shivered, rocked gently against Tim’s palm as he hardened faster than he figured he _should have_. Tim wrapped his hand around him, stroking gently, slowly, still pressing kisses to his neck. “That feel good?” he breathed, and Kon nodded, biting at his lip. Tim smiled against his pulse. “Good. You deserve to feel good- so good.”

He kept his strokes slow, his thumb dragging over the head, smearing pre-cum down the shaft, as he whispered softly into Kon’s ear. His words were soft, a constant string of how _good_ Kon was, how gorgeous, how much Tim loved him-

Over and over again, until Kon was drowning in it. And when he came, it was to that slow rhythm that Tim had kept steady, dragging his orgasm out to the point that he couldn’t breathe. Only when he was utterly limp, did Tim’s hand still, move so that his arm could go around his waist, holding him tightly.

“You’re too good at that,” Kon mumbled, opening his eyes to stare up at the ceiling. Tim giggled- the kind of sound that gave Kon butterflies.

“At what? Humiliating you, praising you, or getting you off?”

“Yes,” was all Kon said, and the giggle was a full blown laugh. Kon grinned, and Kim kissed his temple.

“Think you can move?” he asked. “You really need a shower. Hell, I might need one too. And maybe after that, we can climb right back in bed for a bit.” This time, another kiss to the top of his head. “Pretty sure I haven’t filled my quota yet for snuggles.”

Kon kept his smile, nodding slowly. The thought of Tim’s hands washing him clean in the shower, knowing and tender, had his belly swimming. And knowing that Tim was inside his head, knew that he needed his arms around him for a bit longer- that he wanted to crawl into bed and would honestly waste the day away there with Kon, if he asked-

It made him feel safe. Safe enough that he could trust Tim to tear him down, to give him that subjugation and humiliation he craved so badly. Because he’d build him up higher, when they were done- and wouldn’t leave until he knew Kon knew his self worth. Knew just how precious he truly was.


End file.
